Tease
by kmf
Summary: Her eyes went wide but to give her due credit she didn’t stumble over the words of her speech until he actually aimed the gun at her.


This is a Heero and Relena fanfic, dedicated to Loyce for her birthday (check out her work – its wonderful stuff! http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=67045 ) and also to the members of the GW Heero and Relena Mailing List who all give me a lot of inspiration when I'm stuck for words ^_^

Rating: R

Warnings: mild lemon, ooc

Disclaimer: I do not own GW, but this particular plot is mine. If you want to post this, please ask. I don't bite ^_^

Tease

By kmf

Relena was a tease. Most definitely with a capital T. There was no doubt about it at all in Heero's mind. She had been pushing him to his limit and pretty soon his restraint was going to break. He clenched his fists recalling the day's antics.

The torture had started early that morning when Relena had emerged from her shower naked and dripping wet. She had boldly stood in the bathroom door, one hand fiddling with her wet hair, and had gazed at him as he lay in bed. Heero had raised an eyebrow and had managed to briefly wonder why she had forgone the white fluffy towels that she so loved to wrap herself up in before she had leapt on top of him and proceeded to kiss him nearly senseless in their shared bed. Just when he was getting over being stunned and becoming most definitely interested her alarm had gone off. With a final brief kiss she had torn herself away from him declaring that she was going to be late for an important meeting. 

Heero had been left feeling stunned and incredibly aroused lying in their king sized bed. 

Alone.

Relena had struck again in the limo that had taken them both to the first of her meeting of the day. She had reached a delicate hand over to him and had begun to rub it enticingly over his groin. Heero had felt surprised at the act, but schooled his face into his usual mask of indifference. He had, however, reached his own hand out to reciprocate the favour, but she had pushed it away smoothing the material of her skirt as she did so. Her message was obvious – don't crumple my clothes. And Heero could see her point. Whilst his uniform was designed for rough and tumble (although probably not the tumble he had in mind) her cream skirt only had to be breathed upon and it would crease. 

Heero had almost allowed himself to be swept away with the blissful feelings her hand was creating in him. That was until he spotted that the driver was giving him strange little glances via the rear vision mirror. Relena had probably spotted that they were being observed at the same time, because her hand was suddenly withdrawn and her face was buried in a large document rather than where Heero really wanted it.

Heero had glared at the driver's image in the rearview mirror, putting the blame of his discomfort firmly on the lad's shoulders. The driver, noticing the glare, stiffened and swerved the car slightly before studiously keeping his eyes on the road. Heero had to keep his eyes off Relena and think of non-sexy things (Dr J came firmly to mind) to rid himself of the uncomfortable bulge in his pants so he could leave the car with at least some dignity.

After that she had pinned him up against the mirrored wall of the elevator, rubbing her entire body up against his, whispering in his ear how much she wanted him inside her. However, she pulled herself away when the chime announced they had arrived at the floor where the meeting was held and left him standing without a backward glance. During that meeting she had not looked at him once, but focused all her attention on the young and very good looking diplomat from Colony 38b.

It had gone on in a similar fashion for the rest of that morning. When they were alone she wouldn't stop touching him, but refused to let him reciprocate. Her timing was impeccable, everything was seemingly expertly choreographed. 

Kiss Heero. 

Touch Heero.

Get Heero horny.

Run away. 

…It was about to change.

The last straw had just occurred. Relena was at a conference giving a speech on the positive aspects of the new free trade agreements. Moments before she went on to the stage she had turned to him, pressed her body up against his and actually let him touch her for once. She had guided his hand up her stocking encased leg, beneath her knee length cream skirt to caress her posterior. 

It was at that point he realized that she was wearing no underwear. 

Heero had felt himself go into a cold sweat. Desire flooded his groin for this seductive teasing tramp. Once Relena knew that he had discovered her state of undress, she pulled away and strode out onto the stage to give her speech. He watched her with narrowed eyes. 

The Tease. 

Her speech was going to be at least an hour long and then there were other appointments after that so if the rest of the day ran smoothly it would be hours before he would be able to fulfill his need for her. She glanced over towards him as she spoke, smiling at him. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. 

His eyes went cold. 

She was about to pay.

He slid his hand into his preventer jacket, his fingers curling around the cold metal of his gun. He pulled it out slowly so that Relena could see. Her eyes went wide, but to give her due credit she didn't stumble over the words of her speech until he actually aimed it at her.

Pulling the trigger his hit his target perfectly. 

The microphone in front of her made a terrifying whistle before it spun away from the podium. The audience were quiet for a second before panic took over, screams, chairs toppling over as people struggled to get as far away from the gun fire as possible. Relena remained standing looking at the now wrecked microphone with a look of stunned surprise on her face.

Heero smirked as he ran towards her. He saw with interest as she turned her head slightly to observe his sudden movements towards her. He saw the way her eyes widened as he launched himself at her. He saw her sudden release of breath as he tackled her. He saw the way her hair steamed around her face as they both fell from the podium to the floor. 

Heero braced himself for the impact, one arm around her waist pulling her as close to him as he could, his legs spread, his knees and free arm jarring as they hit the ground hard. Relena made a shocked ooomphing noise as they impacted, and Heero spared half a second to assess that he hadn't unduly hurt her. They way she had been teasing him today she deserved a little hurt. Once satisfied that she was only stunned he literally covered her, his legs on her legs, his shoulder and chin covering her head.

"What the hell are you doing?" she gasped, having difficulty breathing with his weight pushing her into the floor.

"Standard procedure to protect the client." Heero informed her. "Cover the person to take any bullets intended for them."

Relena shoved at him "Heero, you are the gunman!" she yelled.

Heero grimaced, but with the chaos erupting around them he was certain that no-one would have heard her. Anyway, it was his turn to tease her. He remembered that a certain princess was not wearing any underwear, and he felt the familiar warmth in his groin. He rubbed himself against her, and was satisfied by hearing her slightly shocked gasp.

"...Heero?" she whispered "What are you doing?"

"After all these years you don't know?" Heero whispered in her ear.

"Heero! This isn't funny!" He couldn't see her face but could imagine her nose wrinkling in anger. He felt satisfaction that he was getting suitable revenge for the stress she had put him through today. "We are in public." she continued "You have just ruined a speech that I worked months on-" she was cut off by his mouth covering hers kissing her soundly, his tongue teasing hers and drinking in her sweetness. He rubbed himself against her again before being satisfied by the impassioned groan she let out.

He pulled away from her quickly, getting to his feet and pulling her up. His gun was held high in his hand, his eyes alert for danger. A protective arm held her firm to him. A quick glance showed that her face was slightly glazed, stunned by his passion. He hid the new self satisfied smirk that wanted to brighten his face and instead scowled at the local security that were milling around trying to calm the panicking audience.

"Is the minister alright?" a Preventor came near, gun in hand and alert. He eyed Relena closely.

"In shock" Heero grated out, ignoring Relena's protest. She struggled to get free from his grasp and retain some dignity, but Heero tightened his grip around her shoulders. "Possible concussion."

"Im not-" Relena protested, only to be cut off by Heero.

"Confused. Thinks there was no attack." he said.

The other preventer nodded, looking sympathetically at Heero. There was nothing more dangerous than being a bodyguard for a person who thought they were not in danger. Relena started to struggle in earnest now, her face turning pink in anger. Heero calmly replaced his gun in his holster, and reached inside the other side of his jacket pulling forth a set of handcuffs.

"You give me no choice Miss Peacecraft." he said, slapping them around Relena's slim wrists before she had a chance to protest. "I can't protect you if you are fighting me." He bent down and picked her up, hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Need assistance for the extract?" the Preventor asked as they moved swiftly off the stage. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Heero was following and almost blushed when he saw that the Minister's skirt had hiked up slightly showing that she was indeed wearing sheer stockings with lace tops. Heero noted the look and glared at the young man, causing him to gulp and concentrate on the task at hand. Heero made a mental note to discipline the Preventor later; he could not have men responsible for Relena's safety who were going to be distracted by a bit of leg.

"No, I have it under control. Assist the local enforcement." Heero said, keen to get the man's eyes off his woman. The Preventor did not question his orders, and faded into the still screaming crowd. Relena, however, was not inclined to be so obedient.

She struggled again, hissing in his ear "If you don't put me down right now, I swear I am going to withhold any sexual favours for a month!"

Heero gripped her thighs more tightly and hissed back "If you don't stay still your skirt is going to ride up even further and show the world just what you are not wearing." Instantly Relena went limp and Heero smirked in triumph. 

The building plans were well known to Heero, he always familiarized himself with all possible entry and exit points when he escorted Relena to a function. Today was no different, although as he knew that there was not a real security alert he was a little more relaxed in what he was doing. In fact, it was not his intention to leave the building at all, but rather secret Relena in a safe secure room where she would be made to pay, perhaps repeatedly, for her unforgivable teasing. He had just the room in mind, the dressing room where Relena had freshened up before the speech. It was secure, he himself had swept it for bugs and approved it just 20 minutes earlier. He had noted at the time that it had a fine lock on the door. 

Reaching the room, he looked about to make sure they were not being observed before opening the door. Flicking the light on, his eyes roamed the room again to be sure that no-one had entered since they left it. There were no nooks and crannies in this room to hide in. It was a simple square shape, furnished with a couple of chairs, a heavy mirror on the wall, and a small sink. He closed the door with his foot, reaching behind him to lock it. He put Relena down, before grabbing one of the chairs and firmly shoving it under the handle of the door to reinforce the lock. Once satisfied that everything was secure he turned slowly to his woman and looked at her.

She looked beautiful, in a disheveled way. Her hair was mussed from him carrying her, her clothes slightly wrinkled (but not as wrinkled as they were going to get). Her face was flushed with both anger and, Heero fancied, anticipation. Her eyes were narrowed. Heero had to smirk again. She was very pissed off.

Relena lifted her hands and shook the handcuffs at him so they rattled. "Take them off!" she demanded.

Heero allowed himself to lean back against the wall, folding his arms and half closing his eyes. It was a pose that he knew annoyed her. It gave the impression that he was bored. "I can't." he said "I don't have the keys."

Relena stopped shaking her fists and blinked. "You don't have the keys.." she repeated weakly.

Heero closed his eyes "Preventors don't carry the keys. We have to go to HQ to get those off." He listened to anticipated tirade that erupted from her mouth until she paused for breath. Opening his eye he was in time to see her clenched fists flying towards his head. Casually he raised his hand and captured one wrist before she could actually strike him. 

Lifting his arm so that hers were extended above her head, he spun her around and pushed her so that it was now her up against the wall. He lowered his head to hers so that he was looking directly into her eyes.

"You really shouldn't tease me." he said softly, watching as her eyes widened in surprise at suddenly finding herself pinned against the wall. He removed his gun from its holster again, and trailed the cold barrel down the side of her face, tracing her jaw line, down her throat to her collarbone. He watched with interest as she swallowed, and her skin goosed at the coldness of the metal, her eyes half closed at the sensation. He moved the gun lower, between her breasts until its progress was halted when it encountered a little pearl button.

Relena's eyes snapped open as Heero suddenly jerked the gun downwards. Pearl buttons flew off in all directions and Relena's top suddenly gapped in a most interesting way. Heero sighed in disappointment; the bra she had chosen to wear was most annoyingly plain. 

It would have to go.

"Heero..." Relena said in a warning tone as he once again holstered the gun. "What are you doing..?" She stopped struggling and shut up as a flick knife suddenly appeared in his hand. Relena wisely held her breath as he sliced through the little section of material between her breasts that held the bra together before quickly returning the knife to wherever it came from. "Damn it!" Relena hissed as her breasts tumbled out of the ruined bra. "Couldn't you have undone it at the back like any normal person would?"

Heero's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Don't talk." he said "I'm punishing you." He lowered his mouth to her chest and started to tease her nipples with his tongue. She continued to struggle a little against his firm grip pressing her arms against the wall, but gradually as he worked his mouth across her breasts the struggles lessened to be replaced with moans of delight.

"If you are enjoying it, maybe I should stop." Heero whispered as he trailed his mouth to her neck, nipping gently at her sensitive skin. He didn't wait for her reply, but covered her mouth with his, tasting her sweetness with his tongue, his free hand gently massaging her now neglected breast. She opened herself to him completely, drinking his mouth as he did hers, and gasping for breath as he finally pulled away.

"…Heero?" Relena opened her eyes to see that Heero was just watching her. "Why did you stop?" she pouted and tried to remove her wrists from his grasp so she could press her body back up against his. "Please.." she moaned, closing her eyes again, tilting her head to the side opening her neck invitingly to him.

Heero really meant to tease her for longer. It had been his mission to deny her, just as she had denied him during the day. But when the moment came for him to pull away and leave her quietly steaming in her own seductive juices, he found he couldn't. His mission had failed. Or was it that his mission parameters had changed. He needed her, he wanted her as she wanted him. And he was very sure that he was going to have her.

Once the new mission was decided upon, he did not wait to ponder it further. Pushing her skirt up he entered her swiftly causing Relena to almost squeak in her surprise. Her legs instinctively wrapping around his middle, her free hand pulling his mouth to her neck. All the anticipation on both their parts made their coupling swift and intense, Relena climaxing within minutes of Heero entering her, and Heero joining her a few strokes later.

He held her tight in the familiar post orgasmic lull, listening to both their heartbeats steadily drop and their breathing calm. Her head was limp against his shoulder, her legs still holding him firmly, his hand still pinning hers to the wall above her head. Relena groaned a little as he made the first move, not wanting to loose the closeness that they had achieved. Reluctantly she unwound herself from his body, sighing as she felt him leave her. 

Heero released his hold of her arms and she sank down to her knees, wincing as her shoulders protested at being held in one position for too long. She looked up at Heero who was still standing in front of her. He smirked in a possessive manner as he took in her flushed cheeks and slightly glazed eyes. Relena saw the look and groaned in frustration.

"You have had your fun Heero." she said, lifting her handcuffed hands up and nodding towards them "Now take them off." 

Heero raised an eyebrow and started to chuckle. "I wasn't joking about the key." he said, bending down to help her up.

Relena scowled as she stood, trying to pull the tattered remains of her blouse together. "What idiot made that policy?" she murmured, wondering how she was going to have any pride left at the end of this day.

"That would be you." Heero draped his jacket over her shoulders, slowly doing up the buttons. "Part of your policy of improving Preventor security. Remember?"

"Damn." Relena scowled. "Well, that's going to change." She glared at Heero doing her best ever impression of his death glare.

"I could, perhaps, try to pick the lock." Heero caressed Relena's face with his fingers. "But it would cost you." 

Relena's eyes narrowed, her brain going into negotiator mode "How much?"

Heero dipped his mouth to her ear and whispered. Relena's eyes went large and round, a blush appearing on her creamy white skin.

"Oh my..." she breathed as Heero drew back and regarded her, his eyebrow raised in question. She smiled in anticipation. With results like this she would have to tease him more often.

End

I would be really grateful for any thoughts or impressions you have with this ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
